


Stupid ballgown

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your fairy godmother seems to insist you make some unexpected fashion choices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid ballgown

This fairy godmother was not one to listen to his whining. A few whacks to the back of the head with her wand had told him that.

So he said nothing as she turned a pumpkin into a carriage. And who was he to argue if his fairy godmother dressed him in a gown for the ball? And why she thought wearing a tiara would help him find his true love- well, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to ask.

He even just nodded politely and smiled when she lectured him not to put out on the first date, to make 'em chase him a little. Though he really wasn't sure why she kept saying his sisters were a couple of snooty assholes. He didn't even have any sisters.

So he was a bit hesitant as he walked toward the ballroom in his glass slippers, glad that at least he was allowed to wear high heels. After all, that's what all the noblemen of the day wore to formal occasions. Though he wasn't sure why she had insisted that the slippers be made of glass.

But then the unthinkable happened on the garden path as he was walking toward the celebration hall. He tripped. His stupid ballgown had too many layers of skirt and he stepped on one of them and fell after stumbling hard enough to shatter the heel portion of one of his lovely slippers.

"Ow!" he cried out as he landed. He sat morosely on the floor and inspected his now-ruined shoes.

He saw a hand then, offering assistance, the lower half of some young man dressed in luxurious gentlemanly clothes.

"I don't need your help," he gritted out, "I'm not a lady, I'm Prince Motherfucking Charming, so back off buddy."

A voice answered, higher in pitch than expected."Nice to meet you, Prince MC. My name's Cinderella and I think we have the same godmother."

The prince looked up to a beautiful smiling face look down at him. She was wearing very gallant-looking attire, with the latest fashions in tights, codpieces, shirts and cloaks, and a thin-bladed sword hung loosely by her side. "Nice outfit," he said.

She answered, "Yeah, maybe if we do get together someday, we can chip in and buy our godmother some glasses."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Collection of Stories for Travellers [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435409) by [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal)




End file.
